iDon't Know What To Do
by Trizinity
Summary: When Carly is faced with a challenge and Sam and Freddie give advise...what happens may shock you.
1. Chapter 1

CPOV

"Sam, what is that _horrible_ smell?" I asked Sam as I met her at our lockers. I could smell her snack from outside the school. It's a cross between a hot dog with ketchup, mustard, and relish and Spencer's month old cheese sculpture he kept for good luck until he noticed he couldn't see anymore because the foggy stench built up so much. I'm happy to say that stinky curd is gone.

"My mom's attempt at making lasagna. Want some?" she questioned, shoving a spoonful at my face.

"Depends. How long has that been in your locker?"

"About three weeks," she answered.

"Then no thanks. I'll pass," I said, pushing the disgusting stuff out of my way. I opened my locker and got my apron for home economics class. Usually people just call it Home Ec. I like the longer version because every time I say Ec, I feel like making the face I make when Spencer forces me to take my dinosaur vitamins. And I also like making the sound effects I made when I came into the school and smelled Sam's breakfast. Yeck!

"Ready for our first day of Home Economics?" I asked Freddie as walked up to us and got into his locker.

"Oh yeah! I hope we get to make pillows, mine got chewed up," he said.

"I didn't know you had a dog," I stated.

"I don't. Lewbert's staying over again. Only for another night, though. His appartment has a leak in the ceiling, so he's staying until it's fixed."

"Lewbert chewed a hole in your pillow?" Sam questioned.

"No, he ate it completely. He was having a dream where he was held captive and if he didn't eat all of the food the pirates were giving him, he'd be thrown over board," he replied.

"He told you this?"

"No, he talks in his sleep. He said "Please pirates, I don't like Spinach! It gives me gas real bad. Just throw me over board already! I can't take the torture!" I'm thinking that my pillow was supposed to be spinach. Either way, it still gave him gas," he said as he closed his locker.

"Ew!"

We got to the Home Economics class room. Sam and I sat together and Freddie sat by some nerd in the chess club. You don't want to know how I know he's in the chess club. I'll just tell you it envolves Sam and proving me wrong.

"Hello class! Today you have an assembly, so this class has been shortened."

"Yes!" Sam quietly shouted.

"I have some homework for you," she said.

"Oh man!"

"You have to try your best at making an apple pie. Bring it into class tomorrow for our pie party, and they will be judged...by your class mates."


	2. Chapter 2

"Apple pie? Are you kidding me? I can't even boil water correctly, let alone make a pie! This is awefull!" I shouted as I entered the iCarly studio with Sam and Freddie following behind.

"Carls, it's not the end of the world. You can always use my grandma's recipe," Sam said, shrugging.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I questioned.

"Buy one and tell nobody."

"I'm not gonna cheat on my first assignment for home economics, Sam! And you shouldn't either!"

"Yeah, like _that's_ gonna happen." She came up beside me and Freddie grabbed the camera.

"Are you two starting with the blind fold bit?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so. And then we're gonna do the whole surprise thing we have planned."

"And we're on in 5, 4, 3, 2," he pointed at us. Why can't he just say 1 for once? Gosh! It's one more sylable!

"Hola future presidents!"

"Welcome computer geeks!"

"Today on FlyParty, we're gonna roll down a hill in our swim suits!"

"Haha! Yeah right!"

"You wish!"

"I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!"

"And this is..."

"iCarly!" we both sang.

"Today, Sam is going to attemp to polish my toe nails!"

"Woohoo! Let's do this thing!"

"Wait...you need this SUPER DARKNESS BLIND FOLD!" I stated, handing her the cloth.

"Alrighty then! It's on, now let's get this polish on!"

She took the nail polish and searched for my foot with the empty hand.

"That's not my foot, Sam!" I shouted. "Neither is that and don't touch there again!"

"Sorry, I can't see!"

"No dip, smart one!"

"Mlah!"

"Mlah to you too!" we laughted.

Ten minutes of failed toe painting later...

"And now..."

"Our special guest..."

"The guys with the hot bod..."

"GIBBY!"

"Come on out, Gibster!" Sam yelled.

"Hey guys! What am I doing?"

"Put this SUPER DARKNESS BLIND FOLD on after stepping over to that table of random foods," Sam said.

"Okay!"

"We're gonna start a little thing we like to call... TASTE THAT SURPRISE THING IN YOUR MOUTH!"

"It's a...cookie."

"No."

"A piece of cake?"

"Nope."

"Oh, it's a sock with butter and bananas robbed onto it!"

"Ding ding ding!"

"That's the end of our show!"

"C ya next time on..."

"iCarly!" we said.

"Okay, I have to go work on my pie now," I stated, waking out of the room.

"Ooo! Pie! I follow!" Sam shouted.

"No Sam! You need to go make yours as well!" I pointed out.

"Mlah!"

"Mlah!" I shouted as she exited the appartment.


	3. Chapter 3

"Apple pie, apple pie, apple pie," I chanted as I paced back and forth in the kitchen, thinking of ingredients to put in this magical pie that's supposed to be spectacular and all awesome for tomorrow's home economics class.

"I heard pie! Where is it?" Spencer asked as he entered the appartment, throwing his jacket on the couch and running over to find the pie that doesn't exist.

"Some place in the cabinets and the fridge and that bag of apples."

"You didn't make it yet?"

"Nope," I answered.

"Man! And why exactly did you allow me to enter this vacinity of the house hold if there is in fact no pie?" He threw his arms in the air and crossed his eyes.

"I don't know how and no, you can't help me!" I answered the question I knew he was going to ask.

"Fine then, I won't help you. But, if I were an apple pie, my first ingredient would be sugar."

"I said no helping! But, since you're here...where do we keep the second ingredient?" I questioned.

"In the cupboard, next to the flour in the container labeled Cinnamon. I cannot tell you anymore!" He yelled, flailing his arms in my face. "Figure it out yourself!"

"Fine," I said, grabbing the cinnamon and sugar.

"But, make sure you mix the ingredient next to the cinnamon with your first ingredient, some salt, butter, and a bit of water and then kneed it vigorously until it's perfectly pie crust worthy."

"Got it. Flour, salt, butter, water, kneed for crust. Mix apples with cinnamon and sugar and fill it," I repeated the steps out loud.

"Exactly! And look at that! You figured that out all by yourself! Good job sis!" he shouted, running into his room.

"Whatcha gonna do?" I yelled.

"Take pictures of my toes and sell them on the internet as pictures of Paris Hilton's Chihuaha," he replied.

"Ew! Good luck with that!"

"Mmhmm!"

I chopped up some apples after peeling them. Then, I threw them in a bowl with a few pinches of cinnamon and a cup of sugar. I'm not even sure that's a safe amount of sugar to put in this pie. Oh well! I don't have to judge it!

I let the apples sit on the counter in the bowl to soak up the sugary stuff.

All of a sudden, I got this thurst that...of course...can only be filled by drinking. I ran to the fridge and got out a bottle of Mountain Wonder soda. I went to pour it in a glass, but accidentally knocked it into the bowl of apples.

"Oh _man_!" I shouted. "Ya stupid Mountain Wonder! You're so...stupid! Yeah! That's right! Stupid Soda is what you are!" I quickly put the bottle back in the fridge and decided to mix the soda in with the apples anyway. Then, I threw some water, flour, salt, and about a half of a stick of butter into another bowl and mixed it up with my hands, which, by the way...is disgusting! It felt so gooey and yucky! Like...a brain! Not that I know what that feels like...

Next, I flattened it out and layed it in a pie pan.

"This needs something..." I thought out loud. Almonds? Walnuts? Gummie Bears? Um...let's try almonds. They seem like a good choice!

I opened the cabinet and tossed some almonds into the bottom of the pan, on top of the bottom layer of pie crust.

Scooping the apples out of the bowl and into the pie crust, I accidentally spilled some on my shirt. I took my finger and swiped it off. I couldn't help but try it out and see if tasted the slightest bit like apple pie filling. It did! Yay!

Last, I layed the top crust on the top (obviously) and poked random holes in it with a fork.

"Hey Spence!" I yelled.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"How long would you reccomend I put you in the oven?"

"Well, Carly...I don't really feel like roasting to death tonight. I think I'll just...oh wait! You mean the me that's gonna taste really good?"

"Yes!"

"I'd say about 25 minutes! And then in the morning, just toss me in for a few minutes to warm me up before the taste test. Make sure I'm golden brown!"

"Thanks Spencer! You're gonna taste great! I hope!"

"Oh, I will!"


End file.
